


Adagio op.44

by babykid528, thatmysticbafflingwonder (babykid528)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [21]
Category: Star Wars RPF
Genre: Guitars, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/babykid528, https://archiveofourown.org/users/babykid528/pseuds/thatmysticbafflingwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oscar plays classical guitar for John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adagio op.44

When John knocks on Oscar’s trailer door, it’s tentative. When Oscar answers it, he frowns.

“Why are you knocking?” he asks. He steps back into the trailer before John can answer, leaving the door open behind him. John takes it as his cue to enter and climbs the small set of stairs.

“I didn’t want to intrude,” he explains.

Oscar shakes his head before dropping down onto his couch. “I told you you’re always welcome.”

John remembers. John also remembers Oscar was more than a little tipsy when he made that declaration. And more than a little overly generous in the afterglow of the seriously great sex they’d just had. He was pretty sure Oscar offered to catch him a star in his X-Wing in the preceding breath.

“I was serious when I said that,” Oscar says, voice soft, as if he can read Johns thoughts. From the way he’s scrutinizing John, eyes narrowed, face serious, John’s not entirely sure he can’t read his thoughts. Or maybe he can just read the doubt that’s surely clear on his face. 

“Okay,” he says, nodding.

Oscar breaks into a grin then and pats the couch beside him. “Come take a seat.” John only hesitates a second before doing as instructed. 

Before he can ask Oscar what his plans are for the evening, or tell him he’s here waiting for Daisy so they head to their hotel for the night, Oscar picks up his guitar and begins fiddling with the tuning keys as he strums the instrument.

“I didn’t know you brought that to set with you,” John says, embarrassingly awed by the display.

Oscar bites his lip, cocks his head, and spends a bit of extra time tuning the lowest string before absently humming in reply to John’s statement.

“It became habit after _Llewyn_ ,” Oscar says with a shrug.

John nods, but Oscar isn’t looking to see it. He’s flexing his hands, settling the guitar into his lap, and lining his fingers up to [[begin playing](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FbnKpND8cR60&t=Mjg1ZDkwZDIxYzA0MWRjYzJkMjAzZWE1NThhY2I5NjUwY2MyMTRjZSxmenFGVThkUA%3D%3D)]. John doesn’t know what the piece is, but the opening notes alone are enough to steal his breath away.

There’s a gentleness that settles over Oscar as John watches him grow more comfortable with the piece. His shoulders relax and his fingers almost seem lazy as they move across the frets. The fingers plucking and strumming the notes seem delicately deliberate. It’s certainly a sight to see. 

It takes John an embarrassingly long time to realize whatever Oscar is playing doesn’t have any words. Truth-be-told, he’s thankful for that fact. He’s pretty sure he couldn’t handle his singing on top of his playing right now. Oscar looks up at him then, and even without the singing added, John’s not sure he’ll ever breathe again. Oscar’s eyes are a juxtaposition of softness and sharp focus, and he doesn’t even blink as he stares into John’s own eyes.

“This piece was composed by Gerard Drozd,” Oscar says, voice low and rough. “It’s an homage to Bach.”

“It’s gorgeous,” John says, face heating. It seems all he does is blush when Oscar is around. Oscar must notice because he gives in to the twitching at the corners of his mouth and smiles smugly before averting his gaze back to the guitar to focus on the music again.

 _You’re gorgeous_ , John wants to say. The more he watches Oscar, the more he knows the sentiment is true. He really is gorgeous. Alarmingly so. John’s not at all sure of how he’s going to survive filming the rest of this movie with Oscar around. 

John knows his strengths and his weaknesses and he’s beginning to realize that Oscar has definitely become one of his weaknesses. Part of him is sure he should never have gotten in as deeply as he has with someone he works with. A less reasonable part of him, however, the part that makes him blush whenever Oscar looks his way, seems to be in control of his actions these days. 

 _There’s no point in resisting this thing between you both now_ , that inner voice tells himself. _You’re already in too deep. You may as well enjoy the ride._

With a quiet sigh, John settles into the couch and the comfort of the music around them. When Oscar looks at him again, as he strums the last chord for the piece, John returns his smile. No blush to be found. 


End file.
